Layers of Me
by StrawberryHatter
Summary: After moving away from the hell's kitchen of a neighborhood to Konoha with her family, Namikaze Naru, starts living the good life. If you could call all the perverts, assholes, and outrageous fan clubs good. What's in store for this teen artist? FEMNARU
1. Introductions aren't always nice

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything pertaining to it.)

The Layers of Me

**StrawberryHatter**

**Chapter One**

**Introductions aren't always nice**

I guess I should start off by telling my name. Of course I should, well anyways, my name is Namikaze Naru, I'm a seventeen year old, kick ass, artist, who happens to have a huge overactive imagination. To add more to my fascinating life, I have a twin brother named Minato, a perverted Dad, a crazy drunk Mom, a cousin, who looks as though any minute she might break-down from the stress my Mom gives her, and oh, let's not forget my brother's boyfriend Kyuubi, who I consider as another addition to the family. Oh, and did I forget to mention we all live in the same house, yep, a very small, four bedroom house, that barely has enough room for all the junk that we own, and not to mention, has little privacy for any of the occupants that resides within it, especially when they want to get a little freaky; let's just say I learned to use earplugs at an early age.

We may not have been the ideal family but I was perfectly happy with what I was given, especially in this shitty neighborhood we so unfortunately live in. But, lucky for us, Dad, just got his 'special' books signed into a very large company. Along with the enormous cash savings, we were given the chance to move away from this hell's kitchen of suburbia, and into the nice convenient town of Konoha.

So that brings use to where I am as of now; packing my stuff into huge boxes. I scanned over my claustrophobically small room, and move towards a pile of blank canvases and oil paints. Picking them up gently I set them in a box and tape it shut, before turning to the last remaining pile of fabrics and sewing supplies. Everything clothing, and furniture wise had already been sent into the moving trucks, and was on it's way to our new house, so all that was left was to collect all the rest of the junk.

Sighing to myself I folded all the fabrics, up neatly and placed them in the final box along with the rest of the objects in the pile. I made sure it was taped nicely before putting it on top of my art supplies and carrying them outside of my room towards 'Gama-san'. And before you ask Gama-san is our family van; Mom had won it back when me and Minato were still kid's, which is surprising, since she never wins anything. Anyway the van had been a stark white before I had begged Mom to let me paint it, finally she had caved and I had twisted the dinky white vehicle into a moving work of art. On top of the van was a huge reddish-pink demonic frog that had a huge scar stretched across his left eye, the frog stretched across the roof and onto the left side where he was poised as if in mid-leap, his black haori swaying in the breeze as one of his amphibious hands held up a giant Katana. The rest of the van consisted of various people dressed as shinobi positioned to look as though they were about to fight the beast. To say the least, my family had been awestruck, and Dad had mentioned something about one of his pet frogs being named Gamabunta when he was young, so I had decided to name my prideful creation Gama-san.

Back to what I was doing, I loaded my boxes into the already crowded trunk and shut the double doors as I looked up to see everyone else exiting the small house and walking over towards me and Gama-san.

"You ready Gaki?" My Dad smirked over at me, shaking his shaggy silver hair as I glared at the nickname, but I nodded all the same and got into the middle seat next to my cousin Shizune, while Kyuubi and My brother got into the back, and Mom and Dad settled themselves into the front. My eyes started to drift shut as Dad started the ignition and Gama-san roared to life.

_Dreamscape_

_Warm. I open my eyes to find myself to be surrounded by clouds. Off in the distance there was a huge tree with purple leaves. The tree gave off pulses of energy that made me feel all warm an fuzzy. '_At least I know where the warmth is coming from.' _I began to walk, or was I gliding, yeah, that's it, I was gliding. Well I began to glide towards the tree which began to pulse faster and faster as I began to near it. Suddenly the tree gave a rather violent pulse and I seemed to start floating away as my vision faded into a huge ball of light. There was one last pulse._

_Dreamscape_

My eyes shot open as my body was yanked to the right. I groaned before swinging my fist into whatever had been shaking me. My knuckles collided with what felt like someone's jaw line, there were a couple loud swears which I soon realized had come from my Dad. I blinked and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I looked over at my silver-haired father.

"Damn Gaki, you hit just like your mother, next time I'll have your idiot of a brother wake you up, you might just knock some sense into him. I regret asking Tsunade, to teach you two how to fight now, if this is the thanks I get." By now I was looking at him, waiting for the reason for his rather violent jerking. He finally stopped ranting under his breath and pointed to something behind him. "We're here."

I yawned again before nodding and unbuckling myself. I hauled myself out of Gama-san and groggily trudged to the trunk which was already half empty save for the rest of my stuff. '_Humph seems like they left me out here for a while, bastards.' _I pouted and stacked my boxes picking them up with little trouble. I closed the trunk doors with my foot and started walking back up to our new house. Peeking around the boxes, I almost dropped them as I gazed at where I would be living from now on.

It was a three story house, that was painted a nice crème color, complete with nice elegant windows, a balcony on the top floor, and a huge yard. I walked up the drive-way and shook off the dazed expression before walking through the open door. Once again I almost dropped my stuff. This house was amazing! The furniture had already been moved in so I was pleased to note that we had plenty of room for all of our things. Anyway, in front of me there was an open doorway which led to what looked to be the kitchen, to my left there was the dining room, and to my right there was what looked like the living room, judging by the couches and chair set up neatly. I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs to the next floor. There were only three rooms on this floor, plus two bathrooms, one being on opposite ends of the house. I peeked into the room to my left and My mom smiled back at me.

Her blonde hair was tied back in pigtails, and she had on a tight purple tank top which did little to hide her enormous bust which unfortunately for me I had inherited. Thankfully though I had an overprotective, brother and father to keep the perverts away. I smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall to the next room. Just taking a glance at the boxes on the floor I could tell this was Shizune's room, not wanting to stress her out anymore I turned to look at the last room on this floor.

At that very moment I wish I hadn't, because apparently my brother and his boyfriend don't know the meaning of closing doors. Coughing lightly I tried to break up their heated make-out session, when that didn't seem to work I huffed, and readjusted the boxes in my arms which were starting to get heavy. Giving a sigh I turned to the final staircase which twisted up in a spiral pattern to a medieval looking door. I turned to look back at my mom who had walked up behind me.

"We figured we'd give you the top floor, which is just a huge room, we thought you'd like the space to work on your art, among other stuff." She smiled fondly at me, and I fought off the prickling sensation in my eyes.

Giving her a heart-warming smile, I then turned and started to make my way up the spiral staircase. Setting down the boxes with a soft thud I reached for the brass doorknob and twisted it gently. The door swung open slowly and once again I was slack jawed. I mean it was like I had my own freaking apartment up here! My bed was stationed underneath a huge window with a nice view of the backyard as well as the sky above it. On the opposite side of my huge room, there was a bathroom, yes my own personal bathroom! Walking past the bathroom I took in the room itself; the walls were stark white, which I imagined had been kept that color for me to paint, the floors to my enjoyment were hardwood. On the farthest end of the room, there was the balcony I had spotted when I took in the house for the first time. Walking to over to it I opened the glass doors and inhaled deeply.

Turning to the boxes piled around the room I began to unpack, setting up easels and paints at one end and a sewing station at the other. Maybe I had forgot to mention earlier, but in case your wondering, I make my own clothes seeing as we never had enough money to buy anything nice, and even now that we did, I didn't feel like stopping. Getting all of the boxes out of my way I stacked them up in a pile for later use, and started on sorting out my wardrobe. I began folding and hanging up clothes for what felt like hours, and pretty soon the sun had begun to set, and I heard my name being called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted before stretching my muscles and closing the balcony door. I then yawned while rubbing my tummy, as it began to growl. Not wanting to deny my hungry stomach anything I happily skipped over to my door, and down both flights of stairs and into the dining room, where everyone was already eating. _'Bastards, can't anyone wait for me around here!'_

Scowling to myself I, trudged over to table and pulled back a chair sitting down Looking down at the bowl in front of me I was happy to see it was ramen. Just as I dipped my chopsticks into the bowl I looked up at my brother who was looking back at me. I smirked and quirked an eyebrow in a silent question. 'You ready?'

In return a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face and somehow I think his spiky blonde hair got spikier as Kyuubi sighed next to him. "One, Two, THREE!" With that we were off practically inhaling the ramen. It seemed at first that he was winning but pretty soon my bowl was finished and I shoved my hands up into the air enthusiastically.

"WHOO I won!" Everyone at the table sweat-dropped except for Minato who started pouting, but that was soon wiped off his face as Kyuubi leaned down and took Minato's bottom lip between his teeth. I grimaced slightly. "As hot as that may be, you two freak me out with the way you manage to do that no matter who's watching, I think I'm done for tonight." Sticking my tongue out at the couple who just remained oblivious to me I stood up from the table and picked up my bowl.

"Oh Naru, before you head on up, I want to tell you that I got a job as a nurse at the school, you, your brother, and Kyuubi will be attending, oh and Shizune, also got a job as a secretary there." My eye twitched.

"Damn it old Hag, you did this to purposely stalk me during the day didn't you?!" I pointed my finger at her accusingly. A vein visibly pulsed on her forehead before I managed to dodge a couple plates, but unfortunately for me, a bowl managed to whack me smack dab in my nose, and I yelped before clutching the abused appendage. "Shit, Old Hag, what the hell was that for?!" This time it was a fist upside the back of my head. Apparently while I was screaming in pain Mom had materialized beside me.

"Who you calling old Hag, you ungrateful brat!"

"Who else!" I giggled wickedly before dodging her punch and running up the stairs towards my room. There were loud swears and laughter following after me but they remained downstairs as I shut my bedroom door. I sighed gently and made my way into the bathroom, closing the door behind me as I walked over to the shower and turning on the water. Taking the time to wait for the water to warm up, I shrugged off the baggy black shirt I was wearing along with my jeans and undergarments. I stuck my hand into the water to test it, and satisfied with the temperature, I got in.

Closing my eyes, I had to bitw back a moan, as I relaxed my muscles and slowly washed my hair. Deciding not to hog up all the hot water, I hurried through my hygiene steps and turned the water off making sure to ring the water out of my long blonde hair. Wrapping a towel around my body after I had dried off properly I walked over to the mirror and studied my reflection.

Staring back at me was a tan girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Slowly my eyes trailed over to the scars on each of my cheeks, I grimaced at the reminders of my not so great childhood. Slowly my mouth set into a small smile as I reached for the brush and began to brush the knots from my hair. Grinning wildly as I finished I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the balcony. Opening the glass doors I walked out into the night air and leaned against the railing closing my eyes. A soft breeze blew past ruffling my damp hair and sending delicious shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, a felling of being watched washed over me, and I looked down over at the street at the end of the drive way, where a group of people had all stopped to stare. I looked down to realize I was still clad only in a towel, but I let it slide as I really didn't care as long as I wasn't naked. But still it seemed as if this group of people just couldn't get enough with the staring and it was starting to get on my nerves.

To top it all off one of the group members went as far as to wolf whistle as me, I mean come on wolf whistling how lame could they get. I started twitching as the group decided to step into the light of the driveway. I could make out, blonde, a couple black-haired teens one of which had some weird orange mask, a weird blue man-thing that oddly resembled a fish, a silver-haired teen, two redheads, some ugly looking guy with stitches, and a blue-haired figure which looked faintly female.

The silver-haired one broke away from the group slightly and called up to me. "Hey sexy, why not try taking off that towel and have a little one on one time with me." He then chuckled darkly as the other people in the group either chuckled or snorted, or did whatever they did I didn't really give a shit.

I scoffed, really sometimes, men had no dignity. I flicked him off. "Hey shit-face, here's an idea, it's called hide-and-go-fuck-yourself!" The smirk was wiped off his face as he glared at me. There were a few snorts behind him.

"Why you little bitch, you just wait I'll catch you and beat the shit out of your pretty little face."

I gave a hearty laugh. "I'd like to see you try Douche bag." I then looked at the clock in the corner of my room which read 11:30. I sighed to myself, I didn't really feel like getting an ugly wake-up call because of some shit-faced pervert. "Well, as nice as this has been I gotta go to school tomorrow, so regretfully I can't watch you fuck yourself, goodnight!" I smirked as I heard yells, of 'bitch' and 'whore' before I closed the balcony doors and walked out of view. Dropping my towel I walked over to my closet and slipped into a pair of pink panties with a black bow, and before you ask, I do happen to sleep with my bra off, because sleeping with it on is just uncomfortable. I then walked over to my bed where I slid beneath the blankets.

Just as I closed my eyes a thought drifted though my mind. _'Wow, my life is great.'_

_(Well that's it for the first chapter, I'm sorry if it's a little lagging, but it will get better I promise, the second chapter should be up soon, depends on when I get up. Well Ja Ne!)_

**StrawberryHatter**


	2. the Hellhole called Homeroom

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything pertaining to it. Oh! I want to thank DragonManga, for some tips and things with certain characters. You helped a lot! Also I plan on posting a vote for the pairings so, here are your choices:_

**Itachi/Naru**

**Deidara/Naru**

**Sasori/Naru**

**Neji/Naru**

**Gaara/Naru**

Possible** Sasuke/Naru**

**Shukaku/Naru**

**Sai/Naru**

**And**

**Obito/Naru**

_You vote people, and have fun reading this chapter.)_

The Layers of Me

**StrawberryHatter**

**Chapter Two**

**The Hellhole called Homeroom**

'Beep, beep, beep' '_Ugh, what time is it?_' I groaned inwardly as the beeping noise grew in volume. Damn I hated that alarm clock. Rolling over slightly I swung my fist down on the unsuspecting object, and did a victory dance in my head as it shut up. Pulling my blankets over my head I snuggled deep into the confines of my bed intent on getting more sleep.

But, it seems life the day had a different plan for me than laying in bed, because I soon as I shut my eyes, my blankets were yanked off of me and someone's hand latched itself around my ankle. I growled as I grasped my pillow and chucked it at whoever had a hold on me. But, as my terrible luck should have it, said pillow, caused said person to yank me from my bed. I swore under my breath as I toppled to the floor.

"Is there a reason why you happen to be in my room?" I roughly pushed the bangs out of my eyes and glared up at my tormentor, who happened to be Kyuubi.

"Your Mom wanted one of us to wake you up, and since I didn't want my little Mina-chan to get any new bruises, I decided to come up here myself." I sighed before getting up and stretching my muscles. I looked over at Kyuubi, whose eyes were wide as they stared down at my chest. God, I swear if he wasn't gay. "Damn, girl, I swear, come next year, those thins will be bigger than your Mom's." He even made his point clear by poking my left boob, which jiggled as a result of the treatment it was getting.

My eyebrow twitched as I swatted his hand away. "I swear Kyuubi, if I didn't know for a fact that you were straight out gay, I would castrate you where you stand." He took on a mock hurt look while clutching his chest.

"How you wound me so, my little Mina-chan is a lot nicer." He pouted slightly, and started walking towards the door. "Oh and you might want to hurry up and put a bra on Naru-chan, you might poke someone's eye out with those things."

"KYUUBI!" I grabbed the other pillow off of my bed and chucked it at him. To my disappointment he dodged and escaped though the door, his chuckles carrying down the stairs.

I bent down and picked up my pillows and readjusted them along with my blankets on my bed. After my bed was fixed, I walked over to my closet and started picking out clothes for the day. Reaching in, I pulled out a red, spaghetti-strap, dress-like thing that was tight until under my bust where it split apart revealing my abdomen and stomach, it went to about a couple inches above the knees, and on the black there was an orange demon fox with nine tails poised in a ferocious snarl. What? I got carried away after an all-night marathon of Inuyasha, so who are you to judge me. Anyway, I pulled out a pair of black skin-tight shorts that stopped a half-inch above where the dress stopped, so they were only viewable from the front.

Setting those two items on my bed, I then pulled on a matching my bra to my underwear, and then reached down to pull out red knee-high boots with black laces. The top two inches folded over the rest of the boot, and I was particularly happy with the way these had come out when I made them.

I brought them over to my bed, and set them down on the floor while I pulled on the dress, and shorts. I then walked back over to my closet and pulled out a pair of fresh socks before trudging back to my bed, and pulling them on along with my boots.

I then headed into the bathroom and started brushing my hair. After that was taken care of, I then pulled my honey colored locks into a high ponytail. I then set to work of using mascara and eyeliner.

Yes, I plan on looking super good for my first day at my new school. First impressions are everything. Nodding to myself I walked over to the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. As I got closer I began to her people talking. Damn, you know that feeling when you just know someone's talking about you. Yeah, I got that one right about now.

"And, I swear Mina-chan, they're huge! How much do you wanna' bet that she gets a fan club?."

My eyes started twitching. I swear my face will permanently stay like this the way my family pisses me off like they do. I growled before walking into the kitchen and to my glee, Kyuubi was closest to me. I lunged and caught him in a headlock before whispering loud enough for him to hear.

"_I swear to Kami, Kyuubi. Just because I know you're gay doesn't mean you're off the hook for telling everyone how big my chest is. I swear sometimes between you and my brother. I might just go insane. But listen, the next time you talk about my chest, your balls, well let's just say they'll make a nice little cozy home, hanging from my balcony. Got it?!_"

Kyuubi stiffened in my hold, before dramatic tears started pouring down his face, and he started whining trying to reach my brother. I squeezed one last time before I roughly pushed him away. Faster than I've ever seen him move, he was cuddled up against Minato, crying about how much of a mean witch I was. Kami, Gay men these days.

I looked over at the took and took in their attire for the day. Kyuubi was decked out in a pair of tight, black leather pants, and a red studded belt hung from his left hip, down and sat flat against his right thigh. He sported a tight red muscle shirt, and black fingerless gloves that stretched up to his elbow, they looked a little beaten and ragged, but it complemented the outfit nicely. To top the look off his had a pair of thick black and red combat boots on over his pants. He even got his lazy ass to put his back in a ponytail. Wait I take that back. Minato got his lazy ass to put his hair back in a ponytail.

Speaking of which, I then turned to look at Minato. Unlike Kyuubi, Minato went for baggy black pants, they hung off his hips a bit and then as they went down they began to pool around his feet which sported black and white converse. He wore did wear a muscle shirt similar to Kyuubi, though it was orange instead of black. He had wristbands on both wrist along with other various bracelets. Minato's a bracelet fiend, I don't even know where he gets half of them. I'm have a suspicion though that he just steals the ones he likes. Seems, he didn't do anything with his hair but I guess is doesn't matter, because between Minato's shortness, which, I also have unluckily inherited, his hair makes him look feminine, which of course goes nicely with his gay persona.

Well, coming back to my life now, I sighed, before trudging over to the fridge and pulling it open scanning over the contents, which was close to literally nothing. My stomach growled in disappointment as I shut the fridge and grabbed and apple sitting in a bowl on the counter.

'_At least there's one thing for me to eat, I'd hate to be grumpy on my first day._' Frowning at the thought of a bad first day, I took a bite of my apple and walked out of the kitchen into the entrance hall. I headed to the front door, and looked back at the grandfather clock in the living room chimed 6:45. Right! Time to get going.

Swallowing my apple, I took in a huge breath and shouted to the rest of the house. "WE'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!" It was quiet it for a few seconds before there were loud swears coming from various parts of the house. If you haven't noticed, and your pretty slow if you didn't, but out family seems to have a cursing problem. I bet, we could all scare Blackbeard away, if we went into a swearing match against him.

Seconds ticked by, and then the sounds of stomping, running, and yes, you guessed it, more swears, before Mom, and Shizune came running down the stairs and out the door, followed by Kyuubi and Minato who came scurrying out of the kitchen. I don't even want to ask what they were doing in there after I left.

Smiling to myself, I picked up my spare key off of the rack by the door and slipped the chain around my neck, before grabbing my sketchbook off of the table and heading out of the door myself. My eyes widened as I saw Gama-san backing out of the driveway. What the fuck?! Ungrateful bastards. I raced down the stairs and down to Gama-san just as he entered the street and flung open the side door startling Shizune and Mom.

"God, I wasn't even in the car yet! Damn, can't even wait!" I growled as I pulled the door shut and buckled myself in.

"Well, that's what you get Gaki, for being slow." My mom yelled back at me.

Kyuubi and Minato chuckled in the back, and I resisted the urge to reach back and slap them both. Honestly this is the thanks I get for saving their, late asses. Pouting I just turned to the window and stared as house zoomed past. It's amazing my Mom never gets a ticket for the way she drives.

After a few silent minutes, Shizune coughed to get our attention. "I got your schedules yesterday. I thought you would like to have them now before we get to the school."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I said. I know that sounds as though I said it mean, but I swear I didn't. Anyway Shizune nodded and passed back three slips of paper. I glance at the names and grabbed mine before passing them back to Kyuubi and Minato. Glancing down I looked down at the classes I could have.

**Konoha High school **

**Principle: Sarutobi**

**Student name:**** Namikaze, Naru ****Grade:**** 11****th****Homeroom Teacher:**** Umino, Iruka**

**Period:****Subject:****Teacher:**

**1****st**** (HR) English Umino, Iruka **

**2****nd**** Chemistry Sannin, Orochimaru**

**3****rd**** Outdoor Physical Education/Team Sports ****Maito, Gai**

**4****th**** Calculus ****Sarutobi, Asuma**

**LUNCH**

**5****th**** Health Hatake, Kakashi**

**6****th**** Japanese History Ebisu**

**7****th**** AP Art Yuuhi, Kurenai**

Hmmm. This is a pretty nice schedule this year. But, what the hell is up with this Ebisu guy, he has no last name, or he has no first name. I have no idea. Whatever, who cares anyway. I laughed inwardly and twisted in my seat to look at my brother and Kyuubi.

"Oi, Minato, let me see your schedule." He smiled at me before motioning for my paper, which I swapped with is. I took a few moments to scan over his schedule. It seems we had the same homeroom, as well as Lunch and PE. Other than that he had some of the same classes as me, just in different periods.

"Yay, we have The same homeroom, Lunch and PE! Now we won't be apart!" I rolled my eyes. Honestly sometimes Minato.

I handed then turned to Kyuubi, and handed him Minato's schedule, before snatching his.

"Hey!" I smirked.

"That's what you get for poking my boob earlier." I stuck out my tongue at him, before glancing down at his paper. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. He too, had homeroom, Lunch and PE with me and Minato, but unlike Minato he also had Chemistry with me as well. I stuck out my tongue playfully.

"Mah, now, I see you two everyday!" I grinned playfully, as Minato pouted.

"You, dear twin, hurt me so." I giggled softly.

"Yeah, well you and Kyuubi, hurt me so whenever you guys make-out in front of me. I swear my eyes, will never be the same again, and keep going the rate you are, and you two will end up as characters in one of Dad's books." I giggled again as I heard a grunt from the front seat before my mom shouted back to me.

"If that man ever put one of you in his books, I would make it so that he would have to pee through a straw." I furrowed my brows and, Minato gave me a look as if saying, 'How do you do that?' I shrugged and grabbed my schedule back from him, and handed Kyuubi back his. I then twisted back around, and resumed my post at examining the surroundings.

It was quiet again, before my Mom pulled into this big parking lot, she pulled into a space marked, 'Employees Only'. I sat gaping as I looked at the huge school through my window. Our old school was nothing compared to this. They even had a nice courtyard, with TREES! I can't even begin to explain how bad out old school was.

"Damn." Was all I said before I un-buckled myself and got out of Gama-san. Kyuubi and Minato got out after me and stood a little ways away also gaping. We all stopped though as Mom came around the corner and smacked us all in the back of the head.

"We ain't got time to stand and stare, we got places to go, now hurry up and go to your classes before I beat the shit of you." Typical Mom, she threatens us all the time, and remember once, Minato and I had actually see if she would do it, She did.

"Damn, Old hag, I don't want my first day to be ruined, just because you can't keep your damn hands under control." This awarded me another smack in the head. Damn. That woman knows how to smack.

I grumbled before glaring at her and walking off. There were a couple yells behind me, before Minato and Kyuubi caught up to me. I glowered at them slightly before Minato told me to cheer up or everyone would thing I was emo. And I Namikaze Naru AM NOT EMO. NOT NOW NOT EVER. Well that surely got me in a better mood.

Gay men. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day before grabbing both of their hands and pulling them into the building. Wait! You know what I just realized? I have no idea where our homeroom is, sure I know the teacher, but not the room number, what kind of schedule was this!

I screamed inwardly and turned to Minato. "Stupid ass school forgot to put the room numbers on these schedules!" I turned from him to look around for anybody that could help me. The halls to my misfortune were empty. What the Fuck with a capital F?!

I started storming off, and I barely heard Kyuubi speak behind me. "Where are you going?" Honestly he talked as if he didn't care about school. I stopped walking for second. Did I honestly just think that? Of course Kyuubi doesn't give a damn about school. I shook my head, hoping to get rid of my spontaneous blond moments. I know what your thinking right, I AM blonde. But I'm not stupid like the pale haired blondes, I am golden.

Anyway, I spoke to Kyuubi over my shoulder. "I'm going to find at least somebody that could help us find the room." He gave a light chuckled and pulled Minato behind him as we walked through the empty halls.

We walked in silence for a couple moments before the sound of footsteps echoed behind us. I stopped and happiness spread through my body. I turned around with happy tears in my eyes and waited for whoever was walking to turn around the corner.

Let me tell ya folks, My smile dropped as, I took in the features of the person staring back at me. Slicked back silver hair. Black clothes covered by some obnoxious looking black coats with red clouds. God, it was the shit-faced pervert from last night. Damn, why can't God have mercy on me for once. I swear I didn't do anything to offend him. All that was missing was that big ass mouth of his.

"Shit, your that fucking bitch from before." Damn, I spoke too soon. I glared at him, and he chuckled darkly. "Heh, I fucking got you now you little bitch, and you have nowhere to fucking go." I twitched slightly at the oh-so-kind nickname, I have been given. Growling to myself I cracked my knuckles.

"Look, fuck-face, I'm not in the mood right now, and I don't feel like dealing with shit faced perverts such as yourself." There were slight growling noises behind me, and I peeked over my shoulder to see Kyuubi restraining a struggling Minato. Yeah, just like I said before, Dad, and Minato are _way_ overprotective of me.

'Fuck-face' as he is now dubbed by me, took in the people behind me for the first time and a dark smirk stretched across his face.

"Twins, eh. Seems your little brother is a little feisty." He licked his lips. "Just how I fucking like 'em." This time it was me holding back, Kyuubi _and_ Minato. Fuck-face just smirked wider, and feigned false hurt towards Kyuubi. "Aww, what? Did I come onto your little fucktoy? Too, bad, and here I was hoping I could get some quality time with some hot tan ass, but why not make it a fuckin' threesome ne, you're not loking so bad yourself.?"

I was slowly starting to lose my patience with Fuck-face. Surprising myself, I growled much like the fox printed on the back of my dress. Fuck-face locked his eyes with mine. "What Bitch, did I offend you?" I snarled before pushing Kyuubi and Minato back. Fuck-face was going down.

I lunged forward and before, he could react, I slammed my fist into his right eye. He howled in pain, before stumbling back. I smirked evilly and stalked over to him. While he was clutching his eyes for a few seconds I slammed my foot into his stomach and once again drew back my fist. Time to turn out the Fuck-face lights.

But to my chagrin, someone latched onto my forearm, restricting me from delivering the final blow. I shot my head up to lock eyes with an old man. He had a pipe stuck in his mouth and his polyester suit looked a little baggy on his thin frame.

With a stronger voice than, I would have thought he would have he addressed me and Fuck-face. "Both of you in my office now." I grimaced, Mom wouldn't be too happy about this.

I glowered before snatching my arm back. "Fine, but they come as well." I hissed back, nodding towards Kyuubi, and Minato.

The old man, nodded solemly before motioning for us to follow. I glared at Fuck-face before walking ahead, to stand next to Kyuubi and Minato.

Minato looked over at me sadly. "You, didn't have to do that you know." His mouth was set into and frown and he was clutched to Kyuubi, who looked like he was the devil himself.

I heard Fuck-face grumble swears under his breath as he nursed a black eye, and I smirked inwardly, while outwardly I looked indifferent.

Truth be told, this wasn't how I wanted my first day to be. I didn't want to be following an old man, not through the halls towards a door marked office, not did I want to be led to a tidy room in the back of said office. I sighed inwardly as I seated myself in front of large oak desk. Fuck-face slumped down in the chair next to me, and Kyuubi stood off to the side, next to the door, with Minato.

The old man took a seat in from of us, and slowly he looked at both of us sternly. There were a couple moments of silence, as he let us wallow in what had just occurred. I looked back at him, and then I glance sideways at Fuck-face how was glaring at his fingernails. I laughed inwardly. Yeah, that's fight you asshole, you just got shit beat out of you by a girl.

"-ady, do you what I can do to you for what you've just done." The old man's voice snapped me out of my victory monolog. I looked up at the old man.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I kinda, zoned out for a second there. Can you repeat that?" I seriously, don't try to make these things sound mean, people, really I don't.

A vein pulsed in his forehead for a second before he spoke again. "Do you, understand that I could easily expel you for what you have done. And, not just you but, you as well Hidan-kun." My eyes widened, shit, I can't get expelled on my first day, Mom would beat the shit out of me.

I swear, the beat of my heart could easily rival that of a scared rabbit. I most likely created enough blood to last me the rest of my life, with the way my heart was pumping. "-ut, I'll give you both another chance since it's Naru-chan's first day here. But don't think, that I won't expel you if I catch you again. Now the both of you, carry on. I have work to do."

I sighed audibly, as relief washed over me. Fuck-face, just grumbled again, and stalked out of the room. I stood up and looked over at Minato and Kyuubi, and then back to old Jii-san sitting over at his desk. He looked back at us confused.

"Is there something wrong?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um, we kinda, need help with finding our homeroom class. You see we have our schedules, but, we don't know the room number." I blushed a bit with embarrassment.

Jii-san chuckled before he stood up. "Of course, I should have known." He chuckled again and led us out of the room. I waved to Shizune, as we passed her. She sent the three of us curious looks as she saw us the leave the old man's office.

"Now, may I ask who your teacher is?"

"Um, yes, the three of us have Umino-sensei for homeroom." Minato spoke out nervously, and I had to giggle at his slight fear of the old man.

"Ah, Iruka-san, good man, good man indeed. Well, let's not waste up empty space now, shall we?" He then turned down the next hall, and we had nothing else to do but to follow. He led us down the hall and stopped before room 106. Yay! We found the class! Victory dance.

Ahem, never mine that. Back to the present, Jii-san knocked on the door, and the was a shuffling sound followed by footsteps before, the door opened to reveal a tall, tan man, with a scar running across his nose. The scar made me wonder slightly if he was ever in a gang. Humph, maybe not. Anyway the man had his chest-nut colored hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he looked at us with kind chocolate eyes.

He was dressed casually in a pair of black slacks and a snug looking, forest green, long-sleeved shirt.

"Yes, can I help you Sarutobi-sama?" He tilted his head to the side, and I inwardly aww'ed. He looked like a cute little puppy somehow.

"Right, these are the new students, and I believe they are in your homeroom class, yes? Well, I have a lot of papers to sign, so, I leave them with you." With that said, he walked away disappearing around the corner.

Umino-sensei blinked, before he fully registered what just happened and smiled at the three of us. "Hello, there, I'm Umino, Iruka, but you can call me Iruka-sensei. Well, I'm sure the class would love to meet you, so, come on in." He then stepped aside and gave us entry into the classroom. We were met with a moment's worth of silence before people began to whisper. I caught a couple words such as 'twins' and 'so cool'. I inwardly rolled my eyes, they acted like they had never seen twins before.

I frowned slightly and looked over the people in the classroom. There was a redhead who looked like he'd never slept a day in his life, stationed towards the back of the room. His attire consisted off black trip pants, and red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled across the chest. There was also the fact that he had the Kanji for Love tattooed to his forehead.

Next to him, there was a tall guy, with shaggy sand-colored hair. Like the redhead next to him, he also looked as though he had never slept a wink. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a skin-tight blue long-sleeved shirt. He looked as is he was about to murder someone, and that thought caused a small smile to appear on my face.

I ignored the collected gasps and studied the person behind the 'murderer'. His head was flopped down over his arms and his breathing was slowed down showing that he was asleep. He had spiky black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and he sported a light blue vest and some cargo pants.

Behind him there was a indigo-haired girl, how blushed every now and then as she looked over at a spiky-haired brunette in a gray fur jacket. She had huge boobs, almost as big as my own, and I smiled inwardly at the smaller amount of perverts after me.

Towards the very back of the room, there were three black-haired guys, all of which looked relatively alike. There was one with duck ass hair and I felt bad for his parents who had to say goodbye tot hat in the morning. He was wearing a sight black goodie and I could make out the skin-tight black pants he was currently wearing. I would have said he looked a little hot, if it hadn't been for the scowl and stoic mood that took over his face.

Moving away from duck ass-head, I took in the next black-haired triplet. To my happiness he looked like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. His black hair was also spiked but, hey at least it wasn't duck butt styled. I snorted in my mind. Honestly I just couldn't get over Duckass. Anyway 'happy-go-lucky' had goggles perched on the top of his had and a toothpick protruded from his mouth. He wore an army green wife beater, along with baggy black jeans, and a silver stud belt looped across his hips and over his thighs, much like Kyuubi's.

Moving on to the final 'triplet', I grimaced as it turned out to be one of the assholes from last night. Was I fated to keep running, into these bastards?! Anyway he had lines running under each of his eyes and He looked even more stoic as Duckass. Anyway, his long ebony hair was tied back into a low ponytail. Seriously what was with all the ponytails? I mean come on. He sported black clothes which were partially hidden behind that same obnoxious cloak as Fuck-face. Yep, they were a gang I could already tell.

Then, my mind came into a realization of a loud grating sound, that slowly got on my very last nerve. I looked over to spot a pale-haired blonde. Her long hair was held up in a very high ponytail, and She wore a slightly sluttish purple outfit, which showed off her toned stomach, but a little too much thigh. She was currently emitting a high-pitched whine as she looked over at the 'ebony triplets' in the back. I subconsciously rubbed my temples to relieve the oncoming headache.

There was coughing to my right and I looked over to see Iruka-sensei, trying to gain the attention of the class. When the coughing didn't work Iruka-sensei took a deep breath. "QUIET DOWN, AND LOOK UP HERE OR YOU ALL FAIL!" I stepped back from the tanned man a bit. Wow, who knew someone so cute, had such a loud voice. But needless to say, that got the class' attention. He coughed again but this time out of slight embarrassment. "Anyway, I would like to announce that we have a couple of new students." He looked over at us. "If you'll please introduce yourselves and possibly say something about yourself."

I nudged Kyuubi, and he sighed before stepping up. There were a majority of the girls and a couple of guys drooling as he stepped in front of the class. Honestly everyone flocks to gay men. "Yo. The name, Kyuubi, not last name, although I wouldn't give you one if I had one. I like My little Mina-chan, and his brat of a sister. You want to know more? Ask me later?" He crossed his arms and smirked over at me as I glared at him for the 'brat' thing.

Iruka-sensei coughed again. "Ok well, if you'll sit in the back next to Shukaku, Shukaku-kun, please raise your hand." The sandy haired teen raised his hand and Kyuubi walked to the back and snagged the empty seat next to him.

Minato went up next. "Ohayo! The name's Namikaze, Minato, I like Kyuu-chan, and my twin Naru. I also love ramen, and having run." There was a silence and I could have sworn I heard a cricket chirp. Then Kyuubi started wolf-whistling, and I shook my head. Those two will be the death of me.

"Ok, Well, Minato-kun, why don't you take a seat next to Shikamaru-kun, so you'll be right behind Kyuubi-kun." Minato smiled and walked, or in my opinion skipped down the rows of desks to the one behind Kyuubi.

Finally I walked in front of the class. "Yo! I'm Namikaze, Naru, I like, my twin Minato, kicking Kyuu-_chan_'s ass, and ramen. I also love art and I love to paint, sculpt, and whatever else." I smirked as most of the guys had hearts in their eyes, and the girl's just glared at me which I fully returned icily. They shrunk back in their seats and my smirk widened.

"Naru-chan could you sit in the back in front of Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun would you please raise you hand." 'Sasuke' raised his hand, and my eyebrow twitched, as I found I had to sit in front of Duckass. Damn, I fucking hate my luck.

I glowered as I trudged to my seat and sank down into the chair. I grumbled to myself and flipped open my sketchbook on my desk and stated doodling. Hopefully if I sat here in my little corner people could leave me alone.

One again, I was cursing my luck, as a neatly folded piece of paper landed with s oft thud on the corner of my desk. I looked up at a boy with nappy looking brown hair. He had a lecherous grin stretched across his face, and his eyes fell down to my chest. I clutched the pen in my hand to the point of breaking before opening the piece of paper.

_Hey you wanna hook up with a real man?_ A disgusted set itself on my face. I growled softly before replying. _I hope you aren't talking about yourself, asshole, because you certainly aren't a real man, I bet my cat has more dick than you. Just do yourself a favor and cut it off, you might just pass for a cross-dressing, she-male._ Of course I didn't have a cat, but who the fuck cared?

I angrily folded the note up and chucked it at him. I grinned evilly as it impacted with the back of his head. He quickly snatched it off of the floor, and his face darkened as he read what I wrote. He turned back to me, and mouthed the word 'bitch'. I chuckled before flicking him off.

Near the front of the room, I could hear Iruka-sensei lecturing but, I wasn't paying attention as I started to draw again. But I was once again interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see 'happy-go-lucky'. He smiled at me. "Hey the name Obito. Don't worry about Keicho, he's the sluttiest manwhore in this school." He pointed at the guy who tried to make a pass at me a moment ago.

I giggled lightly and smiled. "I'm Naru, which you probably already know." I grinned impishly and Duckass snorted next behind me. I glared over at him. "You got a problem Duckass?" Duckass twitched at the nickname, while Obito laughed, and there was an outraged gasp from the pale hair blonde in front of me.

I turned to her as she started talking. "Look, you little whore, who the fuck do yu think you're talking to. You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that."

I glared at her. "I'll talk to Duckass, however I wanna talk to him. Got it Skank. I really don't feel like dealing with this kind of bullshit, and if I had a choice I would sit as fucking far from this stoic bastard as I could, so while I _am_ over here I would appreciate it if you would just shut the fuck up." I hissed at her. She stared at my Wide-eyed and gaping before she turned away from me.

I frowned, the rest of the year was going to be hell.

_(Well, tell me what you think, and remember to vote from the pairings! Ja ne!)_

**StrawberryHatter**


End file.
